


Another Question, Another Answer

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: !!!, Alex being Alex, F/F, Fucktons of fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Texting, Weddings, lmao its here, sorry lmao, too much !!! for one fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gathers up the courage to propose to Thomas.</p><p>Aka, my final addition to the <em>1782</em> universe. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. good luck! <3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> lets get this fucking party started
> 
> (i wrote this in an hour im a mess)

Alex had once seen a meme that said something alone the lines of “I don’t usually ____, but when I do, I ____.” He filled in the blanks with what he was feeling right then:

_I’m not usually nervous, but when I am, I’m a mess,_ he thought to himself, laughing at how stupid he was being. It was just a date.

_Don’t call it just a date_ , he chided himself. This was the date.

_As in, the date._

He’d picked the restaurant, he’d arranged so that someone was taking care of the kids, and he was the one who had the ring.

He shivered and tapped his foot faster. The ring. His gaze kept looking anywhere but Thomas’s empty seat, and he couldn’t help but rearranging his napkin and fork. Alex eventually gave up and took a sip of water, trying not to spill it on his shirt and tie.

It was a purple tie. Thomas loved purple.

Everything had to be perfect, and beautiful, and amazing, and unique, because this was Thomas he was proposing to, not just asking him to marry him—Alexander was going to propose to him, and he would be lying if a million butterflies were currently nesting in his stomach, preparing to flutter and cause Alex to make a fool of himself.

They weren’t having mac and cheese for the meal, however—this was still a very special night for Alex, anyway.

Fingers uncharacteristically shaking, he fumbled while getting out his phone to text as many people as possible for moral support. It’s just how he was—it was very important to him that people surround him at all times. He functioned better that way.

He created a groupchat, labeling it “Alexander Hamilton Support Group,” and messaged the entire squad.

**_Hamburglar_ has created the group _Alexander Hamilton Support Group._**

**Hamburglar has added Eliza S., Angelica S., Peggy S., Lafayette, Hercules M., Maria R., Aaron B. and George W. to the group Alexander Hamilton Support Group.**

**_Peggy S._ changed their name to _rita._**

**rita: lmao wtf did ham do this time**

**Hamburglar: shut up**

**Hamburglar: this is a secret ok don’t add Thomas**

**_Eliza S_. changed their name to _coffee pls._**

**coffee pls: AAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**coffee pls: UR PROPOSING????????**

**Hamburglar: no I neVER SAID THAT**

**coffee pls: sweaty own up**

**Hamburglar: well yeah ofc im proposing**

**coffee pls: YESSSSS OTP COMPLETE**

**_Maria R._ changed their name to _no._**

**no: babe I thought we were your OTP**

**rita: lmao rekt liza**

**coffee pls: I have multiple otps**

**_Lafayette_ changed their name to _Alex Is Proposing!_**

**Alex Is Proposing: Alex Is Proposing!**

**_Hercules M._ changed their name to _spy kidz._**

**spy kidz: laf still hasn’t gotten the hang of u darn kidz’s’s’z technonoligical functions yet**

**Hamburglar: tag yourself im “technonoligical”**

**rita: tag urself im alex trying to revive a meme and failing**

**Hamburglar: stfu**

**no: im crying I just read that as “stufoo”**

**Hamburglar: I can’t cry, this is a public restaurant and my boyfriend shall be arriving shortly**

**coffee pls: ****soon to be fiancé**

**Hamburglar: ANYWAY**

**Hamburglar: I need help pleaaasseee**

**Hamburglar: what do I do?**

**coffee pls: alex wtf ur literally the only person in this chat whos been married before**

**no: *alex wtf ur literally one of two people in this chat whos been married before**

**coffee pls: oh yeah but still**

**_Angelica S_. changed their name to _sent_from_above._**

**sent_from_above: *alex wtf ur literally one of three people in this chat whos been married before**

**coffee pls: wait what**

**_George W._ changed their name to _secretlydondraper._**

**secretlydondraper: *alex wtf ur literally one of four people in this chat whos been married before**

**coffee pls: ok but**

**spy kidz: *alex wtf ur literally one of five people in this chat whos been married before**

**coffee pls: wait what**

**Alex Is Proposing: WAIT WHAT**

**Hamburglar: everyone explain yourselves, Thomas is taking forever and the waiter is taking his goddamn time**

**no: eliza knows this, but I was married to this douchebag james and he basically ruined my life so I divorced him**

**no: aaron helped lmao**

**_Aaron B._ has changed their name to _bieburr._**

**bieburr: You’re welcome, Maria.**

**Hamburglar: AND THAT’S ALL YOUR GONNA SAY LMAO**

**bierburr: talk less**

**Hamburglar: DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT**

**bierburr: smile more**

**Hamburglar: FUCK YOU**

**Alex Is Proposing: hercules scorpio mulligan what do ou mean uor marid**

**spy kidz: calm down laf first of all**

**spy kidz: ok story time kidz!!!!!!!**

**no: no**

**spy kidz: alright grumpy so anYWAY**

**spy kidz: there once was this lady named Elizabeth sanders (not related to Bernie sigh) and she was literally the only other woman I ever loved and so we married???? But then! Guess what! Shit happened and we divorced rly quickly. It wasn’t a good match and**

**Hamburglar: herc everything alright you haven’t texted for like a minute?**

**Alex Is Proposing: hes crying im comfortbing him I love this man so much**

**coffee pls: omg is he ok**

**Alex Is Proposing: he told me to tell you guys that he isn’t crying**

**Alex Is Proposing: yeah right hunty**

**spy kidz: LAF**

**spy kidz: but anyway yeah**

**spy kidz: ange ur turn**

**sent_from_above: ugh fine**

**sent_from_above: u guys know where las vegas is rite**

**coffee pls: say no more**

**sent_from_above: thank**

**Hamburglar: and then obviously gwash is ~in love~ with Martha**

**secretlydondraper: I mean how can you not**

**no: I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU ARE MY HERO**

**Hamburglar: those two are goals honestly**

**coffee pls: wait alex literally the man ur proposing to has already been married, and since u have also been married,,,,, what are you stressing about I mean obviously ur scared but????? Thomas loves u**

**rita: if he says no im prepared to go to jail 4 my actions**

**sent_from_above: ˆˆˆˆ**

**spy kidz: yeah what eliza said**

**bieburr: ive walked in on u guys enough to agree**

**Hamburglar: stfu**

**no: ****stufoo**

**Hamburglar: o shit waddup thommy boys here**

**coffee pls: good luck! <3<3<3<3**

Alex took a deep breath and adjusted his napkin once more.

_Everything has to be perfect,_ he though again to himself. It was becoming more a motto than anything else now.

Thomas gave Alex a toothy, confident smile and sat down across from him.

“You’re in luck,” he started, and Alex’s heart skipped several beats. “I love the food here.”

Alex sighed in relief internally. This was good. Very good.

He was still slightly shaking, as some of the pressure had been lifted from his shoulders, and his shoulders still tensed whenever Thomas spoke up. By the time the waiter came by, Alex was smiling stupidly like a maniac and trying his best to keep the conversation light.

“What’s your favorite color?” He blurted out, failing in an attempt to break the ice. His face painted itself a bright scarlet, and he immediately regretted ever speaking.

Thomas glanced at him, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

“Well, you’re wearing it on your tie, if that helps any,” he answered, and Alex’s face grew darker. Of course. Now Thomas was going to be uncomfortable, and he had ruined their date, and now they weren’t going to speak to each other for a month and Thomas was going to die in Afghanistan—

He pulled his brain’s thought train to a halt. He _really_ needed to calm down.

This was more than stressed. Alex tried to calm down by taking more than several deep breaths and shut his eyes. He had to slow down and process.

So, he was worried about proposing to Thomas. More specifically, he was worried about Thomas rejecting him. Even more specifically, he was worried that Thomas would accept it, then something terrible would happen to him. Alex’s breathing started to speed up, and he downed his entire glass of water trying to remain composed.

Thomas shifted his gaze yet again and caught Alex behaving strangely.

“You all right? We don’t have to have this date, Alex, if you’re getting uncomfortable.” Thomas pulled his mouth into a small frown, which made Alex’s heart sink. “Why are you—Are people staring at us? We can switch locations, if you want, Alex, we can—“

“ _Shut up!_ ” Alex said, and again immediately regretted ever speaking. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his plate. The damn napkin was still out of place, so he reached out a hand to fix it and, in doing so, knocked over his (thankfully empty) wine glass.

It fell the ground with a loud crash, gaining attention from the other patrons. Alex tried to calm down again, which honestly wasn’t working at all. He settled with telling Thomas he needed to go to the bathroom. Thomas nodded, not daring to say another word. He was expressionless, but wasn’t judging Alex. For that, he was thankful.

Alex ran another hand through his hair again, taking out the hair band in the process. Leaning over the sink in the surprisingly tidy bathroom, he splashed some cold water on his face and let everything sink in.

_What am I going to do now?_ he asked himself, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.


	2. alex pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao alex

A few minutes later, Alex was still hyperventilating in the bathroom.

He desperately wanted to ask for help in the groupchat, but was scared of what his friends’ reactions would be. Hell, he’d just freaked out on his hopefully-soon-to-be fiancé (or was it fiancée? He could never remember these kinds of things) because he was nervous, and now Thomas probably just wanted to go home. Alex had ruined their date, as in, the date where he was going to propose—he had called in advance to make sure the waiter would bring out his ring and everything. There was a lot that needed to be fixed.

For instance, Alex craved for perfection, so if one detail wasn’t exactly right, he agonized and fretted over that one thing as much as he could until it could be fixed. Once he had arrived at the restaurant, Jean-Martin’s or whatever it was called (he only knew that Thomas loved the place), he immediately scanned the room for kinks in his plan. He spotted seven in the first five seconds: a waiter was wearing jeans, there was a spill on the tiled floor that no one had bothered to clean up, his table was in the vicinity of a crying baby, the napkins were folded in the worst fucking way possible, etc. This day was everything to Alex: things had to be just right.

There was another thing that Alex wasn’t completely sure he could fix, however. And that was the fact that he didn’t know if Thomas would actually say yes.

He loved him, of course. They managed to wake up next to each other—live in the same house, even—every day and not get disgusted by the other, so of course there was some mutual feelings. Alex loved Thomas and Thomas loved Alex; their friends would all agree.

However, there was still something wrong. Alex and Thomas had both been married once before: Alex to John and Thomas to Martha. As it happened, life fucking hated both of them, and John and Martha died within the same year and the same month. Alex would always love John, and Thomas would always love Martha, but they would always love each other.

Alex just wasn’t too sure that Thomas wanted to marry again.

The Southerner had very deeply-rooted beliefs about religion and other subjects. Among those other subjects included marriage. After Martha died, Alex had heard rumors circulate—none of which he ever mentioned to Thomas—that Jefferson had pledged never to marry again, or that he would never love again, or something along those lines. Now, Alex was terrified that those statements were true.

So there he was, still panting heavily in the (admittedly very fancy) bathroom of the restaurant he was going to propose to his boyfriend in, very unsure of what to do next.

After thinking it over a hundred times more, Alexander whipped out his phone and called Eliza. She picked up no later than the first beat; she must have known something was up.

“Alex? What happened? Are you okay? Did he say yes?”

…Or she was just hungry for gossip. Either way, Alex did not feel very comforted.

“I haven’t asked him yet, Eliza,” Alex gritted his teeth and tried to keep his voice down. Their reserved table was near the restrooms—he didn’t want Thomas to wander in and figure out what he was talking about.

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah, okay—I may have freaked out a little and yelled at him, but—“

“You yelled at him? Alex, you’re supposed to be having the time of your life, you’re about to propose—Alex, get your act together!”

“I’m really nervous, okay? Jesus.”

Eliza was silent for a moment, like she was thinking hard, and then spoke up again.

“Okay. Let me sort this out. Thomas got there, you two lovebirds started talking, you got super-duper nervous, he has no idea why and tries to help, and you start to shout, and he starts to shout, and now you’re couped up in the bathroom?”

“Pretty much, but—did you just say super-duper?”

“Hamilton, I just spent a large chunk of my day trying my best to keep a bunch of toddlers under control. If I say super-duper, you can deal with it.”

Alex sighed. He was itching to get back out and talk to Thomas, but was scared he might mess things up even more.

“Okay. Fine. Now tell me how to fix this.”

“Jesus, Alex, I’ll say it again—you’re the one who got married before, not me.”

“John was the one who popped the question—“

“I thought you two did it at the same time and both figured out what the other was doing and ended up paying double for a pair of rings?”

“Yeah, but—never mind. I just need some advice on how to fix this.”

“Talk it out. Apologize first, though. Say that you love going on dates with him and just wanted both of you guys to be happy. Try and have a nice conversation with him. Keep it civil, you know? It might be hard for you, but—“

“Fuck you, Elizabeth Schuyler.”

“You just proved my point. Anyway, get back out there and apologize. Don’t worry about it too much.”

“Alright, alright. I guess you’re right. Thanks, Eliza.”

“No problem. And hey, Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes.”

Alex beamed as he said goodbye and hung up. Eliza made everything seem a bit easier. He took another deep breath, conjured up the thought of unicorns to make his brain think more positively, and stepped out of the bathroom. Thomas had picked up his water glass and was swirling it around, watching the ice cubes go in circles with a bored expression on his face. Alex tried to not worry.

“Hey, Thomas.”

Thomas looked up when he sat down, not smiling, but not frowning either. He was keeping a steady eye on Alex’s every move, looking for something other than his eyes to focus on. Alex realized he must not be too comfortable here, either, given that he was just told him to shut up minutes ago.

“I want to start out with an apology.” Thomas still didn’t match his gaze. Alex fiddled with the deep maroon tablecloth before folding his hands on his lap. “I’m really sorry I yelled like that. Telling you to shut up wasn’t a good thing for me to do.” Thomas snorted, and Alex tried for a smile while staring into his lap. “I just…I really love going out with you, so when things don’t go how I want them to go, I get upset.”

Thomas nodded, and when Alex looked back at him again, he was searching for his eyes. They smiled at the same time, and Alex took this as a cue to continue.

“You’re an amazing boyfriend, Thomas. I love you a lot. Can you forgive me?”

Thomas kept his gaze on him. “Of course, ‘Lex. I love you too.” He reached across the table to hold Alex’s hand, and he gladly accepted. “Of course, to fully cement our deep infatuation with each other, you’ll have to buy me dessert.”

Alex grinned and nodded. “Of course.”

Maybe this dinner wouldn’t be too bad. All he had to do was wait for the perfect time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always smile when i get a comment. i hope this chapter was pretty cool bc alex gets his shit together????? idk but alex has a lot to worry about ok dont hate him. with every chapter i write im worried that thomas is too ooc???????? he is too complex smh
> 
> love all of you!! <3<3<3


	3. yes and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hey
> 
> SO!!!!! i haven't updated recently. half of that is because of ~vacation~ and other half is because lots of things have been beating me up (dysphoria and shit and mental health and shit and certain shitty people saying certain shitty things)
> 
> im so sorry tho like my writing means a lot to me so everyone who reads my stories means a lot to me so sorry!!!!!! ahh here you go (shoves chapter in your face until you start reading)
> 
> i still might not update as frequently as before????? and things may be a little bit shorter bc??? above reasons but yeah have a nice day my children <3

Alex had ordered red wine for both of them. This was his chance to be incredibly romantic—what was more romantic, he thought, than red wine?

They both got the roast chicken, as well.

“I hear it’s very popular in France right now,” Thomas said in French, smiling up at the waiter, with the waiter struggled to follow everything he’d said with a very confused expression on his face. Other days, Alex would’ve been the slightest bit annoyed with Thomas for how pretentious he was acting, but this night was special. This was going to be perfect.

Conversation flowed easily between them, and (thankfully) neither of them brought up Alex’s previous nervousness again. It was hard enough for him to concentrate, anyway.

At some point, Alex checked his watch and took a steady breath. It was getting later than he’d thought; he had an urge to check his phone again and get confirmation from his friends again but decided to keep all of his attention on Thomas and the date. Nervousness had no place in his relationship. (That’s what he kept repeating to himself, reciting it like a special chant that would push all the anxiety away.)

The waiter had lit candles at their table and a slow but sweet song was playing from the walls. The red of the tablecloth set in and managed to make the mood perfect, and Alex was moved with emotion. It was now or never. He made brief eye contact with Thomas and involuntarily burst out into a goofy grin.

This was it. Yet another moment that would change his life. He was about to propose. And he was scared as hell.

He rose up from his seat and started to breath. His expression washed over into something serious—this was his proposal, after all. Their proposal.

Alex reached inside his suit’s velvety black jacket and took out the metallic gray box. He ran his fingers over it one last time, attempting to soothe his nerves. This had to be perfect.

Once he got down on one knee, he heard several people gasp—not just Thomas. Alex’s mind ran back to what Thomas had mentioned earlier.

 _“Are people staring at us?”_ Well, yes, Thomas, when one half of a same-sex interracial couple gets prepared to pop the question, it is fairly common for people to stare. It’s just a fact.

He wouldn’t let a few homophobes ruin this for him, though. He’d had enough shit from enough people enough times. There’s nothing they could say or do that he hadn’t seen before.

Alex let the words pour out before looking up at Thomas. If he saw his reaction first, he would never be able to get out a single syllable. (Nervousness had no place in his relationship. Even as he professed his undying love for Thomas, he couldn’t help but recite the familiar mantra in his head. It calmed him in ways he’d rather not describe.)

“…So, yeah. It’s been hard for both of us. It’s been hard for me, it’s been hard for you, and it’s been hard for everyone we’ve ever loved. But when I might push others away, I’ll always welcome you with open arms. I know for sure that you’d do it for me. You’re not just my friend, you’re my love, and you matter to me.

“so, uh, without further ado, ill you make me the happiest Puerto-Rican thirty-something year old man in the world and marry me?”

Alex could barely see Thomas past all of his blinking and tears that he was trying to blink away. He closed his eyes, partly because he was still unsure of Thomas’s reaction and also because he really needed to concentrate on breathing right now. Why was breathing getting so hard? He wasn’t even nervous.

(Nervousness had no place in his relationship.)

Breathing was harder than he remembered. Doing anything was harder than he remembered. Hey, at least he wasn’t nervous.

(Nervousness had no place in his relationship.)

His relationship. Yeah. He was the one proposing. Shouldn’t proposing be easier? Shouldn’t proposing include breathing?

(Nervousness had no place in his relationship.)

Thomas pulled him out of his winded trance. Thomas grabbed his hand, pulling him up, hugging him tight but not so tight he couldn’t breath again. Thomas whispered “yes” into his ear so many times he was wondering if that word was a limited resource and, if so, Thomas should limit his usage to only once per second.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course. Alex. Of course. You. It’s you. I love you so much. You.”

Thomas had moved on to the word “you.” All of the butterflies were expelled from Alex’s stomach. He felt something more than love. He felt jubilance and gratitude and joy and thankfulness and all synonyms of those combined with love, and before anyone could speak up about homosexual abominations they were crying and sobbing all over each other, grabbing onto each others jackets, searching to find a way to complete each other.

They eventually reached each other’s mouths, and by then they had calmed down and brought down a little closer to Earth, so decided not to do anything too dirty. (That didn’t stop Thomas from sticking his tongue down Alex all through the car ride back, however.)

And there they were, though, in the car, Thomas flashing the second ring on his finger with no shame, gushing over Alex and Alex returning the favor. This was how they worked.

“I love you so much, you know, Thomas?”

“I love you so much too, Alex. You know that?”

“I know it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more note: raise ur hand if u thought that the cursed child wasn't actually as bad as some people are making it seem i mean its definitely not going to be a new addition on my list of favorite books but it's not the worst either. i get where those people are coming from though i felt a little empty inside but theres also,,,,,,,, albus and scorpius actin hella gay i mean wtf read it im not even kidding i never even shipped drarry but,,,,,, LOOK AT THEM
> 
> anyway thanks for reading and shit!!!!!! pls comment below ("life is up here but you comment below and the comments will always become common motivation to promote your show's next episode" yep the 1782 show yep thats it)


	4. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas check out some suits for the wedding. Thomas has a few ~internal struggles~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO OK LEMME TELL YALL SOMETHING. I WAS IN NEW YORK THE OTHER DAY AND WE WERE IN MoMA RIGHT SO I WENT IN THE ALEXANDER HAMILTON EXHIBIT AND I WAS LIKE *INTERNALLY SCREECHING* BUT PLAYED IT COOL BECAUSE IT WAS FULL OF ADULTS™. BUT THEN I. OHYGOD. THIS GAY COUPLE WALKS IN (they were really adorable btw <3) AND ALL THEY LOOK AT IS THAT HUGE MURAL OF BURR SHOOTING ALEX AND ONE OF THEM JUST POINTS AT ALEX'S STRANGLED EXPRESSION AND I COULDNT HELP BUT LAUGH AND THEN PEOPLE STARED AND I JUST. SORRY STORY TIMES OVER KIDS

Alex had known Hercules was a tailor, but he didn’t he was this good of a tailor.

When he opened up the front door, he was slightly startled by the jangling of small church-like bells, but not as much as Thomas. This was probably the first time Thomas had been in such a small shop—he usually bought large and expensive from big brands, not indie stuff or something like this. But Alex wanted him to come with, so here he was.

Hercules looked up from the front desk he was sitting on top of—not in the chair behind it, no, he was sitting on the desk—and beamed. The desk itself was hard to distinguish from the rest of the room, since everything was cluttered and stray huddles of dress shirts were piled around near the walls and a few randomly-placed jars were lying on the floor.

Alex wasn’t expecting a hug, either, but that’s what Hercules was opening his arms for.

“Congratulations, Alex! We’re so happy for you! I mean, you could’ve called ahead and placed an order here, because I have a few orders to finish before noon—“ judging by the state of Hercules’s shop, it was more than a few “—but Alex! You’re lucky I’m your friend, you know. God, congratulations!”

Hercules broke from the hug and began to walk to the back door, gesturing for Alex to follow him. Alex looked back at Thomas once he was set free, and saw that his fiancé was wearing an uncomfortable look on his face.

“It’s alright. I know you don’t really know Herc, but trust me, this’ll be great.” Thomas didn’t say anything and just grabbed his hand.

The couple took one step into the back room and wow, Hercules really was amazing. Endless cuts, materials, and color palettes surrounded them, and Alex couldn’t help but gape at it all. Hercules grinned proudly at his reaction and dove into an explanation of something about ties matching belts matching shoes, and Alex drunk it all in. He really was in awe at this—John and him had gone out of town for their wedding suits and it was nice and all, but Hercules hadn’t set up his shop yet, not completely anyway. Besides, Alex wanted this wedding to be special. Thomas deserved at least that.

While Hercules and Alex chatted, Thomas wandered around a while. He still wasn’t sure if he even wanted to buy a new suit, since his father’s suit still fit him (even if he had grown an inch or two since he married Martha) and he held tradition in a very special place in his heart. He barely strayed from his family’s status quo, and that still affected him now. He began looking at a nice pair of shoes—he may as well get something nice from here, anyway, Hercules certainly wasn’t half bad—when Alex called him over to talk.

“You okay? You seem kind of… out of it.” Alex was grinning, very happy to be catching up with Herc a little more, but his eyes told a different story. Thomas had noticed that, after proposing, Alex had acted a little more wary towards him. He didn’t wonder why; it was probably none of his business, anyway.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Do you see anything you like yet?” Thomas tried to force enthusiasm into his voice as much as he could. It’s not like he wasn’t enjoying this—quite the opposite, actually—but he couldn’t shake some strange feeling. That feeling was really getting on his nerves.

Alex’s face lit up, and gave his fiancé an adorably toothy smile. “Herc showed me this green suit—and yeah, I know, green is a bit unconventional for a wedding, but the coat is so beautiful and it looks really good with this lacey corsage I looked at earlier, and I tried on the shirt and it’s so comfortable and Thomas, come here, you just have to look at it—“

He obliged. Alex was obviously very happy. Just because Thomas felt a little offset didn’t mean Alex couldn’t be enjoying himself. (Thomas secretly loved how the suit looked on Alex, but he wasn’t sure he could say it, because Alex would tease him forever for not choosing something more “expensive” or “high class” like he always did.)

In the end, Alex bought the suit, and Hercules gave them both pats on the back before they left. Thomas finally grinned at the sight of Alex jumping up and down in excitement and they went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thomas is going to be facing more problems in the future, do worry.
> 
> OOPS MORE NOTES (sorry for the all caps btw) GUESS WHAT!
> 
> (caps ended) I'm not going to be continuing on writing any more fanfic????? like at least this summer???? i'll finish this story obviously because WEDDING but other than that, I'm just going to relax for a little while. At least, as much as i can relax while i have school. (ugh.) I hope you don't hate me?? i just need some time to get back on track™ and figure out some shit and make more friends.
> 
> I'll be deleting my account (SORRY) but orphaning all the stuff in the 1782 'verse. This doesn't mean I still don't love all of the people who have given kudos and commented on my works though. You're all super nice and i honestly love you all????? <3<3<3
> 
> so yeah. sorry about all this. this chapter was really short. i need to write better. that's it, i guess. also, why does leslie odom jr. have so many articles in the new york times written about him?


End file.
